Titus Thompson
Titus Vincent Thompson is a teenager gifted with powers from his father The Link and mother Lady Titania. His mother gave him the power to heal, shield himself from harm and exaggerated strength. Whereas his father gifted him with the power to control fire, water, wind, lighting, rocks, and plants. When he was born, he was wanted dead in the country of Riyme, because he is the son of their Queen and a normal knight, making him not pure royal blood. In fear of losing her children and possible life, she left the normal world and brought Titus and his older brother Theseus to the blank void. They waited there for hundreds of years not aging a single day. When the world turned to modern day, the year 2012, she released her children into the world but stayed in the void because she knew she couldnt be accepted in a world filled with the essense of Retorta Conscientia. When Titus and Theseus were put into the world, the Thompson family saw the two and the portal that transported them. 10 year old Theseus begged for their care because he told them they were alone in this world. The Thompson family took in the two. When Theseus turned 15 he left the Thompson's care in search of his father. Because Titus was raised by a modern family, and without his brother, he knew nothing of his family's powerful heritage. When he became 13 he was given a choice from his mother to take on the quest of destroying his evil grandfather, Retorta Conscientia while being gifted with extraordinary powers or to live as a normal mortal in the evil filled world. Knowing not everyone is faced with such a choice, he chose to take on the powers, causing titanium bracelets to fuse around his wrists with the letters 'TVT' embroidered on them. As soon as he accepted his quest he was given his mothers gifts but told that he would have to search around the world to find the vials which contained fluids that would give him those powers and him alone. He retrieved all six of the vials while also saving his city from the first villian he has ever faced, Desmond. In the middle of his first adventure as super-powered. He also encountered his grandfather Retorta Conscientia who gave him the 'Gift of Obediance" which was actually a curse filling Titus with his mind twisting essense and tempting him whenever he needs his free will the most. The first time it attempted to consume him was when he was in a final battle with Desmond in the fiery pit in Riyme, the country in which his mother used to rule. Whenever he changes the power or aura that he is using, the color of his eyes and bracelets change according to the corresponding aura. *Orange- Fire *Blue- Water *Grey- Wind *Yellow- Lighting *Brown- Rock *Green- Plants *Purple- Exaggerated Strength *Pink- Healing (Shields) *Red- Retorta Conscientia On rare ocassions, even rarer than his red aura consuming him, is the aura originally known to Titus as a myth, the Platinum aura, or Infinite Power. It highly intensifies all of his other aura's and all senses and agility. It was created by big time villian Tux or 'The Eternal Prince' whose father created the aura and died. He has onlly recieved this aura when faced with Retorta Conscientia and Ventis at the same time. When under water, he can only use strength, shields, or Retorta Conscientia, his three non-elemental based powers. Titus is a struggling swimmer who has a hard tim e staying in place for long. Growing up, he never played any sports because the Thompson's didnt want to spend money on a burden. Titus has accidently caused his joke villian, The Towelman become superpowered. The confused 'hero' was told by a red aura filled Titus that he was being more of a villian than heroic. This made Towelman angry and he attacked Titus, causing some of the Retorta Conscientia to rub off on him. When part of it began to consume him, power surged through him and he gifted with that actual superpowers of the fictional superhero. One of his worst enemies is Lord Quazar. He is a narsiscistic lunatic whose invulnerable to nearly everything and immune to all toxins. He has the power to create black holes which suck in everything and negate all of Titus's auras, rendering him powerless. Also, his days as an astronaught leave him highly intelligent and has created machines like the Quazarious Rex and the Mortifier Ray. One of Titus's biggest weaknesses is the liquid nitrogen used by the infamous Nitronics. Nitrogen, being the natural enemy of titanium, burns it up, creating hazardous metal fires. In one story, Titus was in his first battle with the second in command of the Nitronics, Nitron. Knowing nothing of the chemical rivalry he was shocked when his titanium power cuffs had burned off of his arms, leaving him defenseless and weak. Eventually he was given new ones from his mother. It wasn't until this story that it was learned his cuffs could be replaced. Abyss is one of his scarier adversaries, since his powers are also negated when his radioactive titanium darkness, he is left powerless against the shadowy behemoth. Since Abyss was a former ally of Titus and he was created by his own means, he feels responsible for his transformation. One of Titus's greatest allys is the ninja-like vigilante Rattix. Bearing his poweful sword, he sets off to destroy all evil and return peace to the world. Although they are ally's Titus struggles to agree with Rattix's more violent and cruel nature. Apart from the evils he has destroyed or diabolical plans he has setback, Titus has had a major impact on the lives of some characters. The most significant impact is on the life of the 'Crystal Crusader' Gritlow. The huge moster who has the abilities to turn things into crystals and other abilities. He convinced the monster that he may not be human or real, but that doesn't mean his purpose is to kill. By convincing him that he can be so much more, he stops his plans of both taking the lives of millions and his own. Titus also convinces Abyss that he still has humanity in him to stop him from committing any heinous crimes. A fear of Titus's is General Scrupp and his desensitized army. The fact that they kill with no remorse disgusts him, for they think death is a beautiful nessecity. After a lot of ruined experiments, Dark Titus was created, the the oppisite of Titus in every way, his exact match. When Titus, Dark Titus and Notre Fin are together, it is a terrible war blown out of proportions. One of them alone has the power to kill many when used for evil purposes, so when three evenly matched of them are together, it is mass anarchy and the entire universe is in immense danger, every being scared for their safety. Titus's worst fear is Notre Fin because he is a himself in an alternate future and Titus always view him as something he could one day become. Because of the curropt nature of Notre Fin, Titus has sworn to never kill because he realizes that in doing so, he becomes just as evil as Notre Fin himself. Titus is in love with the superherione Hope (Emma Sage). In one battle between Titus and Lord Quazar, Lord Quazar unveiled his Morifier Ray and zapped Titus with it, causing him to be a normal mortal. With no powers, Titus had to call on the help of Hope and Zig, the trio then journeyed to defeat Lord Quazar and reverse the effects of the Mortifier Ray. After their journey, and learning of Titus's mission to end his grandfather's legacy, Hope and Zig joined him full time. Hope has never learned of Titus feelings toward her or ever been hinted of it by anyone else. A major weakness of Titus is his natural anger, not the retorta conscientia, although when he is angry it triggers his red aura making matters much worse. His anger has been said to make him weak by Ventis since it gives him rash decisions and even more stupidity. Titus is left handed and has red hair, with natural black eyes which is because of his constant eye change. He recieved his powers at age 13 and continued to fight a super powered teen until he turned 19 in the storyarc 'XIX' to where he was became immortal in the sense to where he can never die of old age and his body will always stay in the 19 year old shape. He is strong willed but has a bad view of himself because he finds himself overlypowered and sometimes an evil. He has a struggling sense of right and wrong which he develops as he matures with his powers.